The present invention relates to a device for effecting pressure dispensing of certain types of viscous materials from original, closed containers.
Putty used to fill dents in automobile bodies frequently is distributed in original, sealed containers (pails) of three-gallon or five-gallon capacity. Dispensing devices currently available use the application of compressed air to space above putty inside original sealed container in order to dispense the putty. Pressure is maintained continuously with a valve opened when material is required.
This type of pressure dispensing has several disadvantages:
Pressurizing the vapor of a flammable material should be avoided; PA1 Moisture from compressed air can contaminate product; PA1 Pails are not pressure rated, and PA1 A source of compressed air must be present to operate.
In addition, designs currently available prefer substantial valving which is permanent in nature. Body filler has the tendency to harden with exposure which can be noticed at outlet of permanent valving.
Finally, it should be noted that due to the layout of many workshops and the limited availability of putty containers in any given shop, it is often necessary to move the containers in order to position them in closer proximity to the automobiles being repaired. Several prior art devices used to dispense body putty, however, are not portable.
Therefore, it is seen that there is a need for design improvement, including mechanical force transmission, elimination of potential moisture contamination, elimination of a potentially dangerous pressure vessel, and the portability of the dispensing device. Further, there is a need for a device that replaces the permanent valve.